The Mummy: Death Is Only The Beginning
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: The Mummy I; Sophie Thompson has lived the life of a con-woman before she met Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan, now together along with Rick O'Connell are off to Hamunoptra, I wonder what awaits them. OC/Ardeth  Duh lol


**_The Mummy: Death is Only the Beginning_**

** Name: Sophie Thompson**

** Alias: Soph**

** Age: 27 **

**Gender: Female**

** Hair Color: Blonde **

**Occupation: Con-woman, now Librarian.**

** Eye Color: Blue **

**Birthday: December 21**

** Height: 5'6 **

**Clothes: Casual**

** Personality: Loyal, deceptive, sometimes a coward, greedy, kind, optimistic, and sarcastic.**

** Likes: Animals, weapons, friends, children, books, money, and shiny things.**

** Dislikes: Assholes, being called Doll, and abusers.**

** Friends: Rick O'Connell, Jonathan, Evelyn Carnahan, Ardeth**

** Enemies: Imhotep, Benni, and many more she does not remember.**

** Talents: Sharp shooting, sword fighting, kick boxing, poker, sketching, reading, singing and language.**

** Strength: Sharp shooting**

** Weakness: Friends, children, gold, silver, emeralds, diamonds, money, and chocolate.**

**Weapons**

**1 rifle**

**5 hand guns**

**3 revolvers**

**four shivs**

**2 daggers**

**1 machete**

**1 katana **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Thebes, City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I._

_Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's High Priest, Keeper of the Dead._

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. _

_No other man was allowed to touch her, but for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. _

_Unfortunately, they were found out by the Pharaoh himself, and had no choice but to kill him. Imhotep's priests took their high priest, away from the Magi. Anck-su-namun killed herself to escape worse punishment at the hands of the Magi._

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place._

_Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark Underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. Only Imhotep could perform the ritual that would resurrect her, and the beginning of the ritual was a success. Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed._

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never before been bestowed. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility_!

_For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years, we, the Magi, the descendants of the Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - A Catastrophe in the Library**

_Cairo, Egypt_

Sophie Thompson, librarian assistant, held the ladder firm as her best friend and co-worker Evelyn Carnahan put the books into the shelves.

"Sacred stones, sculptures and aesthetics, Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two, and volume three." Evelyn listed as she placed them in the shelf. "And… Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?"

Sophie laughed nervously. "Oops."

Evelyn smiled down at her friend before shaking her head and began looking around for T. "T. T, t, t…"

She looked behind, on the other shelf that held T/U sign. "Ah, T."

Sophie reached out a hand to Evy. "I'll do it Evy."

"No, no, I got it." Evy told her friend before putting the other books on the shelf then stretching her arm to the T shelf. "I'm going to put you where you belong."

"Evy, I really think you should just pass me the book." Sophie tried to convince her friend.

"Nope." Evy moaned, trying to stretch out more. "I've got it."

Sophie shrugged and sighed before looking over at the pile that she had sorted out an hour ago, then wondered how many more were in the wrong place? Not wanting to find out later, she let go of the ladder and when over to pile and began again to sort them out alphabetically.

Normally, when she gets into the sorting, the world around her shrinks as she focuses more of the books whether than Evy whom was now doing a balancing act on the ladder, calling for her.

She heard a scream and looked over to find Evy has toppled over and onto a shelf without getting hurt, just a little worse for wear. The shelves on the other hand, were like dominoes as they collapsed onto one another, and realizing the next shelf that was about to come tumbling down was where she was and instantly leaped out of the way before becoming a pancake.

Sophie got up slowly and walked over to a disheveled Evy, and looked at the.. Well a mess that she and Evy created. The two women looked at each other.

"Oops." they whispered in unison.

"What! How…" the curator spoke from behind them as he looked at what has happened before finding the two women there, looking guilty.

"Oh look at this!" he said as he came walking to the two. "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you two! Compared to you two, the other plagues were a joy!"

Sophie blinked him. '_He sounds like as if he actually went through all of them.'_

"I am so very sorry." Evy apologized for the two of them. "It was an accident."

The curator sighed and gave Evy a fake smile. "My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, _that_ was an accident. You two, are a _catastrophe!_"

Evy looked down right miserable while Sophie looked and felt guilty. The curator waved his hands are to prove his point.

"Look at my library!" he shouted. "Why do I put up with you?"

Evy answered that rhetorical question. "Well you put up with Sophie and I is because we can read and write Ancient Egyptian…"

Sophie's attention was taken away by a shadow going into the other room, she looked to the curator and Evy before making her way into the room, and grinned, Jonathan, Evy's big brother, was jumping into a coffin with a dead body. Sophie shook her head and made her way towards him.

"Jonathan, your sister will be very mad at you." Sophie told him as she looked into the coffin.

Jonathan pouted. "Oh come on Sophie! Please!"

Sophie found it rather funny, yet pathetic that Jonathan was still able to do that even at his age. She was about to say something when the door she had just came through, began to open. She was just about to turn and look at the door when Jonathan grabbed her by the waist, covered her mouth and lifted her into the coffin with him. Sophie could have struggled and have gotten away, but it seems Jonathan had a rather tight grip and was hissing in amusement before keeping himself quiet.

"Abdul?" Evy's voice called out. "Mohammed? Bob?"

Jonathan and Sophie looked at each other with an raised eyebrow. _'Bob?'_

Sophie shrugged before licking Jonathan's palm, making him instantly let go, but slam his elbow into the wall of the coffin. "Ow."

The two can hear Evelyn's footsteps walk slowly towards the coffin in which they were in, Jon gave her five fingers and began to count down as Evy came closer. Just as they could see Evy's hair, Jon pushed the body Sophie and him were laying next to into a sitting position, making Evy scream in fright.

Jon instantly laughed as he kicked his legs up in the air to help him sit up next to the corpse, while Sophie got out of there as quickly as she could, covering her mouth from laughing.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asked her brother indigently.

Jon laughed a bit more.

"Of course I do, but sometimes." Jon put one of the mummy's arms onto the ledge of the coffin. "I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin my and Sophie's career." Evy said as she laid the mummy down and slapped Jon in the face after he waved goodbye to his friend. "The way you've ruined yours, now get out."

My dear, sweet baby sister." Jon said drunkenly as he swung his leg over the coffin edge. "I'll have you kno-"

He had to stop for a second since his family jewels were in danger Sophie laughed as she and Evy help him get out.

"Know." he tried again. "That, at this precise moment, my career is on a high note."

"High note, ha!" Evy laughed in disbelief before sighing in aggravation.

Sophie decided to step in while Evy collected herself. "Jonathan, please, your sister is not in the mood for you, either am I on the matter for we made a bit of a mess in the library."

Evy sighed as she sat down. "And the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again." Evy added.

Sophie looked to her friend. "What! Why?"

"Well, they say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evy explained.

Jon looked down at his little sister as Sophie went and sat beside her. He then stumbled his way and leaned close towards Evy, grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently and smile up at her. "You'll always have me, old mum."

Evy laughed as Jon smiled widely leaning his forehead against hers, Sophie grinned. Jon maybe a drunk, but he could always either someone smile, or want to punch him in the face.

"Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jon said as he got up and dived back into the coffin.

Evy and Sophie groaned.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket." Sophie moaned, rubbing her temples. "If I or Evy take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell for you."

Sophie stopped, as Jon presented a trinket to Evy, whom held it gently as she began to examine it. "Where did you get this?"

Jon stuttered for a second. "On a dig down in Thebes."

Sophie instantly knew that was a lie and gave the said look, Jon smiled at her nervously before looking back to his sister whom was continuing to look at the box.

"My whole life, I've never found anything, Evy." Jon said to her. "Please tell me I found something."

Evy pressed something, and the little box opened, surprising Jon, Evy and Sophie who was now sitting on the other side of Evy.

"Jonathan." Evy whispered.

"Yes?" Jon asked quietly.

"I think you found something." Sophie said just as quietly as she took out the folded up paper from inside the box and opened it.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there?" Evy asked as she pointed it out to the curator. "It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps." the Curator muttered as he took a closer look at the map.

"Two questions?" Jon asked beside Sophie. "Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Sophie muttered, drooling at thought of treasure.

Evy smiled proudly at her friend, completely oblivious to the greedy look Sophie was wearing on her face. Jon smiled at his greed sister in arms.

"Good." Jon said with a wide smile. "I like this fellow, I like him very much."

Sophie nodded her head in agreement.

"I've already dated the map." Evy told the curator. "It's almost 3,000 years old, and if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra."

Jon and Sophie dropped their jaws in surprise, dollar signs showing in their eyes. Sophie and the Carnahan siblings were all friends in different ways; she first met Jon, when she was in one of the many pubs, conning some men out of their money, and seeing poor Jon down on his luck, partnered up with him and the two made a lot of fortunes. In return, Jon extended an invitation to live in the house where he and his little sister Evelyn when he found out she lived practically on the streets. There she met Evy of course, and the two of them instantly got along when Evy found her sitting the library reading on the Ancient Egyptian language.

Jon and Sophie had three things in common; 1) Their greed for money and gold. 2) Love to pick pocket some drunks from bars. And 3) Do run when there is danger. Though Sophie would face the danger, but not as much.

"Dear god, don't be ridiculous." the curator snorted. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters, Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

As he talked John walked over and took a closer look at the said map, Sophi was still drooling at the thought of gold and emeralds.

"Yes, yes I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsense." Evy said.

Sophie got a shiver, and was back in reality. _What just happened?_

"But, my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Evy told him.

"Are we talking the Hamunaptra?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Evy smiled at Jon and Sophie. "The City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, yes, in a big, underground treasure chamber." Jon said.

Sophie watched suspiciously as the Curator picked up the map, leaning in close towards the fire lamp. "Heh!"

"Oh, come on." Jon said. "Everybody knows the story, the entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command."

"A flick of a switch, and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it." Sophie said as all three stood beside each other.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum- Oh, my goodness!" the curator shouted as the map was set of fire by the lamp and dropped it to the floor. "Look at that!"

Jon and Evy ran to the map and began to put out the fire. Sophie looked at the curator with narrowed eyes, he didn't look away and said with his eyes. 'What are you going to do about it?'

"You've burnt it!" Jon cried out. "you've burnt off the part with the lost city!"

"It's for the best, I'm sure." the curator said, sighing as if in boredom.

Now it was Jon and Evy's turn to look at the man suspiciously.

"Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra." the curator told the two. "No one's ever found it, most have never returned.

Sophie looked over at Jon, whom looked back at her, then gave him a Cheshire grin that made him groan.

_One did._

* * *

_Cairo Prison_

"Come, come!" the warden shouted. "Step over the threshold."

The three did as they were told.

"Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." the warden addressed.

Evy whispered harshly to Jon. "You told me that you got it on a dig in Thebes."

Jon glared over to the still grinning Sophie as she held his other arm before looking back to his sister. "Yeah, well, I was mistaken."

"You lied to me." Evy stated.

"I lie to everybody." he retorted. "What makes you so special?"

"I am your sister." Evy said.

"And you never lied to me." Sophie said with an raised eyebrow.

"That just makes you more gullible." Jon told his sister before looking to Sophie. "And I knew I will get my arse kicked if I ever lied to you."

"Jonathan! You stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!" Evy almost shouted.

"Was I there?" Sophie wanted to know.

"No you weren't." Jon told Sophie then turned his head to Evy. "I picked his pocket, actually."

He swiftly turned the two ladies and himself back towards the door. "So I don't think it's a very good…"

Evy turned the three of them right back around, making Sophie dizzy for a moment. "Jonathan, please stop being so ridiculous."

As got closer to one of the jails, Sophie asked the warden. "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

"Well, this I did not know." the warden informed the three. "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?" Sophie asked.

The warden shrugged. "He said he was just looking for a good time."

With that, two men dragged a rather dirty, hasn't shaved or cut his hair to the outside and slammed him into the bars before kicking his knees so he would kneel down before them.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and blinked. "This is the man you stole it from?"

Jon looked nervous. "Yes, exactly, so why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin…"

"Who are you?" the man before asked rudely, before looking to the Sophie and Evy. "And who are the broads?"

"Broads!" Evy and Sophie asked in unison.

"I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word." Jon does a little sign of sorts before dragging Evy and Sophie in front of him. "But this my sister and my friend, Evy and Sophie… Evy's my sister, Sophie's my friend."

Sophie looked at Jon. "No, really?"

"How do you do?" Evy asked politely.

The man looked at Evy. "Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss."

Sophie hid her grin.

"I beg your pardon." Evy said indigently.

The warden shouted something in Arabic before looking to the three. "I'll be back in a moment."

Jon turned to Evy. "Ask him about the box."

Evy looked at him in disbelief before speaking.

"We have found…" she stopped when she noticed the man wasn't paying attention. "Hello, excuse me. We three found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

The man looks at them for a moment. "No."

Evy looked disappointed. "No."

"No." the man said shaking his head. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Jon shushed him as Evy went closer. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I was when I found it, I was there." he told them.

Jon took a step forward, close to the man's face. "But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?"

"Jon, I would get too close if I were you." Sophie singed in warning, but Jon ignored her.

The man looks at him for a second. "You know, do I know you?"

Jon got nervous again. "No, no, I just got one of those faces."

Apparently the man recognized him and punch Jon in the face, Jon was down for the count, moaning pain, while the man was being hit by the two guards behind him. Sophie had to laugh at the look on the man's face as Evy walked over her brother to get closer to him.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah I was there." he said, grinning.

"You swear?" Evy asked.

"Every damn day." he joked.

Evy didn't get the joke. "No, I didn't mean that…"

"I know." he told her. "I was there, Seti's place. City of the Dead."

The man waved his hands a little on the last one, making Sophie grin.

"Could you tell us how to get there?" Evy asked him.

The man blinked and looked at the two women in disbelief, Evy turned at the sound of the warden shouting before taking off her hat and hiding her face as if to keep from warden finding out the information.

"I mean, the exact location." she said.

"You want to know?" he asked her.

Evy leaned forward. "Well, yes."

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes." Evy leaned forward.

"Evy." Sophie warned, but like her brother, she ignored Sophie.

The man gave her the signal to come closer, and like a naïve child she did so. The man gripped her chin, pulled her forward and kissed her.

When he let her go, he whispered harshly. "Then get me the hell out of here!"

The soldiers yell as they grab hold of the resisting man, Sophie was reminded of a wild animal, or stallion as he twisted here and there.

"Just do it lady!" he shouted as they dragged him away.

Seeing how Evy was still in a state of shock, Sophie asked the Warden whom was coming up behind them. "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." he told her. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

That got Evy out of her state as she placed her hat on her head, and helped Jon to his feet before walking behind the warden and began to negotiate with him.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." Evy began.

The warden shook his head. "Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang."

"200 pounds." Evy said.

The warden ignored her. "Proceed!"

"300 pounds!" she said.

The warden was about to say something when the hangman shouted something Arabic to the warden.

Sophie was taking a guess that the warden just called the hangman an idiot, or he was crazy. "Of course we don't let him go!"

The hangman smacked the man upside the head before continuing to the execution.

"500 pounds!" Evy shouted.

The warden ordered them to pause, before looking over at Evy. "and what else? I am a very lonely man."

Evy instantly whacked his wondering hand with her book which made all the inmates that were watching to laugh at the warden. The warden, embarrassed instantly commanded in Arabic.

"No!" Evy screamed.

The hangman pushed the lever, and to Sophie's surprise, he was still alive.

The warden laughed. "His neck did not break."

He turned to Sophie and Evy. "Oh, I am so sorry, now, we must watch him strangle to death."

Sophie watched the crowd as they chanted something, she didn't know whether they were saying 'Let him go' or to kill him. Not taking it any longer, she turned to the warden.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra!" she said.

"Soph!" Evy shouted.

The warden swerved his head to the two women. "You lie."

"I would never." Sophie told him.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" he asked.

"Yes!" Evy said, seeing how the man was loosing consciousness.

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you…" Evy thought for a second. "10%."

"50%." and the bargaining begins

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty five."

"Ah ha!" Sophie said quickly. "Deal."

Evy smiled at her friend, while the warden, realizing what he just did, swore in Arabic before shouting. "CUT HIM DOWN!"

The man did as he was ordered, and the crowd cheered. Evy and Sophie looked down at the man, proudly that they were able to save his life.

* * *

Afterward, Evy and Jonathan went back home to pack everything and be ready to set off, while Sophie waited outside the threshold of the prison, waiting for Richard O'Connell.

Rick out the door, still looking as disgusting as before and saw Sophie, and grinned. "Well, if it isn't Sophie Thompson, you still owe me a drink."

Sophie grinned. "It wasn't my fault you went up and ran away with a belly dancer."

Rick rolled his eyes. "So, are going with the Carnahan siblings to?"

She gave him a look. "Duh! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Especially with treasure involved."

"Uh huh, and why are you here waiting for me for?" Rick asked.

"Well, for one, you smell like a dead camel." she told him. "so I am going to take you somewhere to groom yourself up, and buy you new clothes, and two, I have a feeling you will run off the second we take our eyes off you."

With that, she took Rick by the arm and swept him into the world of showers, baths, shaving knives, and clean clothes.

* * *

**A/N: So i checked out my poll and saw what people wanted me to start and work on, do not worry my Eclipse is still going but i decided to take a break to sort out what will happen and all that and decided to do The Mummy, hope you all like it.**


End file.
